


The Willow

by kandikid22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandikid22/pseuds/kandikid22
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I in no way support JK Rowling or her transphobic views. Trans people are valid and I would never support someone like her.Luna Lovegood wants to avoid boys. Ginny Weasley is trying to avoid her ex. When the two figure out away to get around both problems, will the consequences be...severe?Sorry for the kind of shitty summary and the bad Umbridge pun! I've never written a fanfic before so I'm kinda new.EXTRA TRIGGERS:-Homophobia (including slurs)-Eating disorders-Sexual Harassment/Assault (no rape)-Swearing (I know some of your parents might be strict)By the way I'm still writing this so some more triggers may be added in the future.Schedule is that a new chapter will be uploaded every Monday, Europe time, give or take if I'm busy.Thanks!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Hogsmeade

Ginny giggled, pushing Dean away. “Stop flirting!”   
Luna was walking along just behind them, kicking the snow they were trudging through. Neville was just next to her, zoned out. He was probably thinking about plants or something, she didn’t know. Just a few weeks ago, Ginny would have been next to her, talking her ear off about bludgers or something. But Dean just had to intervene.   
It was the first day of December and the four of them had all decided to go to The Leaky Cauldron to get some butterbeer. Luna had been pretending to like the sickly taste of it for months, resisting the temptation to order a tea. But that’s what everyone else was getting. And while Luna didn’t care for impressing Draco Malfoy and his cronies whatsoever, she did care about impressing…her.   
They rounded the corner into Hogwarts and Neville opened his mouth, before checking to see if Ginny was listening, which was a rare occurrence nowadays. He turned back to face her and sighed. “She seems to have no time for us right now” he mumbled. Luna nodded, not speaking a word. She didn’t want to bad-mouth Ginny, though there was some temptation as Dean’s hand curled around her waist.   
Warmth flooded into their cold bodies as the group all walked into the pub. The yellow lights shone down on them and there was a roaring fire in the corner. Luna basked in the warmth, eager to sit down and rest her legs. A few older wizards cheered, huddling around a newspaper which headline said something about the latest Quidditch game. Third years were looking around in awe, clearly on their first trip. Luna smiled at them and their faces dropped. She wasn’t exactly known for being the coolest witch.   
She looked away and saw that Dean, Ginny and Neville had already picked a table. A booth. Shit. Luna knew exactly what was going to happen now, the same thing that happened every time. She sat next down to Neville, who was still spaced out, and nudged him. He came back to reality, smiling awkwardly and blushing slightly. It was obvious that he was hopelessly in love with her, and everyone knew it, including Luna. She didn’t mind, though, as it didn’t affect their friendship at all. She knew that she didn’t like boys anyway. She’d known that for a long time, when she had set eyes on a girl across the Great Hall in first year. She jumped back when the waiter came to their table. Ginny pulled away from Dean and ordered four butterbeers, but Luna stepped in. “Make that three. I’ll have a tea please, sir” she said confidently. Neville looked confused for a second before shaking his head. Nothing was certain with Luna, after all. Ginny just resumed to planting kisses all over Dean’s face, much to the disgust of Luna and Neville. Luna looked around the pub and saw Harry sitting at a table, glaring at Dean and muttering something to Ron as he also looked on in disgust. Hermione scolded them and smiled at Luna apologetically.   
Five minutes went by and Dean and Ginny were full-on snogging, completely unbothered by the stares of everyone in the pub. Neville had excused himself to the bathroom, and left Luna the only other one on the table. She swore under her breath before going back to sipping her tea. After nothing seeming to stop them, Luna decided to go on over and talk to Harry and the lot. It was better than watching them shove their tongues down each other’s throats.   
“Hey Loony- I mean…Luna” said Hermione. Luna pretended she didn’t hear it. Hermione slipped up a lot, and she wasn’t particularly offended by the nickname that the popular kids had coined. “Hello” she said, smiling, sitting down in the empty seat between Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded their hellos and went back to sipping their butterbeers in silence, staring at Ginny and Dean. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have some respect for their privacy?!” she whispered. Ron sneered. “If she wanted privacy she should have done it in private. It’s disgusting.” He said. “It’s human nature!” scolded Hermione. Luna giggled “They have been kissing for a good long while now.” Harry was silent, staring, scowling. “Are you okay Harry?” questioned Luna. He always seemed to be concerned about something nowadays. He was silent for a second. “I just don’t know what Ginny sees in…Dean.” He spat. Luna was shocked. The only person she’d heard Harry badmouth was a certain Draco Malfoy, and that was very much warranted, but not Dean. Although she didn’t like his insistent nature to always have his arm around Ginny she was not in any position to hate him. “He isn’t bad-looking Harry” said Hermione, sipping her butterbeer. Luna noticed jealousy positively radiating off Ron. Harry sighed. “It’s not that, it’s just-“ he began, before Ron stopped him. “You want to be the one snogging my sister” said Ron, annoyed. Hermione laughed. “No! I- It’s just…” Harry said, attempting to defend himself. Ron raised his eyebrows before going to the bar to order another butterbeer, clearly pissed off. Luna stayed silent throughout all of this. She found it was better to listen than be listened to. People never seemed to take her seriously. She was loony, after all. Weird old Loony Lovegood who didn’t say anything that wasn’t about nargles.   
Luna stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for an hour before Ginny came over and tugged on her arm, signalling for them to leave. She waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and followed Ginny and the rest out of the pub. It was a crisp, cold night, and the small village was only illuminated by lamplight and the moon. Luna breathed in the fresh air and the unmistakeable smell of sugar. Hogsmeade was one of her favourite places in the world, ever since last year when her, Neville and Ginny had visited for the first time. Back then, their arms had been linked all day, Ginny showing her middle finger to anyone who called Luna her nickname. Now she just thought about Dean, Dean, Dean.   
They walked back to the castle, watching the stars and clouds move slowly above their heads. Dean named a star after Ginny and both Luna and Neville cringed internally. The relief when she parted ways with the rest of them to go back to her common room was unbelievable. She made her way to the left side of the castle and saw Cho waiting outside the common room. “I can’t solve this fucking- sorry. I can’t solve this riddle” she whispered. Luna answered the riddle with ease and let them both in. “Thank you so much” said Cho. Luna smiled and went into the girls’ dorm with her, changing into her pyjamas. It was around 11pm. They had been out for a while. Cho ran up behind her, making her jump. Luna yelped before laughing. “Made you look” said Cho, grinning. Luna rolled her eyes and collapsed onto her bed. “Long day?” said Cho. She nodded. “I’ll make you a tea.”   
“Thanks.” She said, huddling under her blankets, shivering. The common room was cold, although the fire was blazing in the corner. When they were in first year, the winter had been so cold that the Ravenclaws had had to sleep in the Hufflepuff’s common room, it being the warmest in the school. It had been like a sleepover and Cedric had made them all hot chocolate, making all the straight girls swoon, him being a third year. Her heart dropped, remembering.   
Last year had been the second time she’d seen a dead body.   
Cho came back with the tea and Luna thanked her, taking the hot cup and pretending the tears in her eyes was just from the steam. She didn’t want Cho to see her cry over Cedric. One of the unspoken rules in the Ravenclaw common room was to not mention Cedric.  
After about 2 minutes, Cho finished her tea and blew out her bedside candle, plugging in her headphones and listening to some sort of sad song from her cassette player. Some of the muggleborns and halfbloods had snuck in a few muggle technologies, whatever was small enough to fit in their pockets. Luna was confused by it, but Cho had let her borrow her headphones and she was soon amazed. It was just like, well, magic.   
She blew out her candle and turned onto her other side so she couldn’t see Cho crying in the dark, as she did every night. She had gained a reputation for being “overly emotional” though Luna starkly disagreed with this. She was in mourning, and she knew how that felt.   
She thought about her mother.   
She was a beautiful woman, with long, pale-blonde hair that reached her knees and soft skin with rosy cheeks. Luna had inherited most of her traits, but her hair was her dad’s, dirty, scruffy blonde. Luna had always hated her hair, but her mother had brushed through it every night. “My child’s got a head of gold” she used to sing, and Luna would giggle, momentarily forgetting about kids at school placing sticks and leaves in her hair.   
And thinking about the whimsical songs her mother used to sing, Luna Lovegood was almost convinced herself she was being rocked to sleep.


	2. The Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for bullying

Professor Trelawny poured the boiling water into Luna’s cup carefully, her eyes closed. Luna watched in awe as the tea leaves danced gracefully in the water. As soon as she was done, she downed the entire cup, eager to see what picture would be in the bottom of the cup. Luna peered into the cup intently, spotting a matching shape from the one of the drawings on the blackboard.   
The Lovebirds.   
“Love is coming your way…be joyous! But if the blackbirds turn away, there is a chance your lover wants to leave…” said Trelawny’s loopy handwriting. Luna’s heart fluttered, but she didn’t know why. She wasn’t in love, was she?  
She shook her head and began taking notes. Divination had always been her favourite class and she’d been obsessed with any kind of future-telling magic since first year. Ginny approached her, looking over her teacup and gasping. “Luna’s in lo-ove!” she sang, taunting her. Luna blushed as the whole class turned to face her. “Oops. Didn’t realise I was being that loud. Sorry love” whispered Ginny. Luna hated it when she called her love, even though that was her ongoing nickname for everyone since last year. Ginny called everyone it, but to Luna it was awkward and uncomfortable, and she wasn’t sure why.   
After Divination it was finally time for lunch. The system was simple, each house arranged what they would like to eat that week on Sunday. The prefects would report the orders to the kitchen and every day the students would sit down to a different meal prepared by the poor elves. Luna felt sorry for the creatures, but according to Dumbledore, it was just the way the world worked.   
She grabbed her lunch, (today’s was shepherd’s pie) and sat down next to Neville. The whole hall smelled of mash potatoes and she breathed in the delicious homey smell. Neville handed her a note. “I got this thrown at me today at break”. Luna opened the note, only to find a drawing of a pig with sticking-out ears, with the label “Neville Bigbottom” right next to it. She scowled. Ginny appeared behind them. “Those motherfuckers. They said this about you?!” she said, leaning in to read the note from behind them. Neville nodded sadly and Ginny clutched her wand tightly in her hand. “Right. Names, Neville. Now.” She said, and Neville looked over timidly to where Malfoy was sitting. Ginny stormed over.  
***  
Luna sat on the end of the bed as Madam Pomfrey tended to Ginny’s wounds. “Now why did you approach Mr Malfoy, Ginny?” scolded Madam Pomfrey. Ginny shrugged. “He was bullying my friend, so I retaliated.” She said, smirking. Madam Pomfrey sighed and bandaged up Ginny’s wounds while Luna tried to hold in laughter. It was too funny. Especially considering that Malfoy was injured much worse. She looked over to the corner he was in and saw two black eyes. Umbridge was not going to be happy about this.   
Umbridge was still on the downlow as a teacher, though everybody could tell that she was trying to take Dumbledore’s position. And of course everyone was pissed. While Dumbledore was…somewhat irresponsible, Luna couldn’t imagine anyone else being Headmaster. It was a truth that she was not willing to accept. Draco, of course, loved Umbridge, the little suck up. Luna was proud to be part of the DA, and went to their meetings whenever she could, which was most nights.   
Once Ginny’s arm was bandaged up and she promised not to get into any more fights, which was a total lie, the two decided to skip Muggle Studies and go to the Whomping Willow to hang out, which was their usual spot. They linked arms as they made their way through the snow, like old times. Ginny smiled. “I missed hanging out with you love” she said. “I missed you too” said Luna, nudging her. “Y’know, Dean is hot and all but we’re hotter. Guys are overrated.” Ginny said, laughing. Luna laughed along with her as they approached the large tree. Despite its name and reputation, Luna and Ginny had never once been subject to any of its outbursts. It seemed to like them, and Ginny had always said it was because of Luna’s strangely close connection with nature. Luna had always shook her head and claimed that the tree was really just very kind.  
The two sat down and leaned against the tree, not caring about the cold. “There’s a Christmas party on, you know. First Saturday of the holidays.” Said Ginny. That was near. “I know you don’t really dig parties, but I‘m gonna be there and I do not want to be alone with Dean. He drives me up the wall sometimes” she said. Luna thought about it for a second before nodding. “I’ll go.” She said. Ginny punched the air. “Thank god. Anyway, what are you getting everyone for Christmas?” 

After she saw a herd of students coming out of the front entrance Luna knew she’d missed the rest of her lessons. Oh well. She could catch up.   
She headed into the Ravenclaw common room with Ginny and started making them both cups of steaming hot tea. There was another unspoken rule in the common room that friends were always welcome, so long as they didn’t interrupt anyone’s studies to a crazy extent.  
Neville stumbled into the common room, cold from the biting air and snow. He removed his hat and scarf and sat on the armchair right next to the sofa the girls were sitting on. “You look cold” said Luna, wrapping a blanket around him. He smiled and nodded a thank you. “So Neville, are you coming to this lame party?” asked Ginny. He rolled his eyes and nodded. “But only so I can see…someone.” He muttered. Ginny gasped, “You have a crush!” obviously pretending not to know that it was clearly Luna. Luna was uncomfortable. Neville kept on making eye contact with her and looking away again, as if he couldn’t take a hint. She sure hoped he wouldn’t try anything at that party, or she’d lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
